Monsters
You want to contribute, but do not know how? See the tutorial for this page! Entries in this colour are "Mindgames"-expansion only. Entries in this colour are "Gold"-expansion only. Entries in this colour are "Pilgrim"-expansion only. Entries in this colour are "Juggernaut"-expansion only. General Info Here you will find details about monsters in The Pit. Creatures are split into "families" (breeds, if you prefer) for cataloging purposes, and you'll find various tips and information on each on them. Understanding monster behavior or AI is very useful in surviving, and this article also covers that. Note that all monsters have both a hearing range and a line of sight range. These ranges differ greatly between the various creatures. Psi attacks and Melee combat causes very little noise but a grenade detonation or repeated gunfire will attract several patrols. Interacting with any object or container causes little to no noise. Monster properties Perks or modifiers with are monster-specific, or not necessarily obvious at first glance. * All creatures have a viewing area just like your character. They also have a "sensor range", which represents the sensitivity of their hearing, sense of smell, or quite literally the quality of their electronic sensors. Noise or proximity is usually how monsters detect you, but obstacles (walls, closed doors) will interfere with their ability to do so. * Creatures can be harder or easier to hit than others. This is unique to each of them. However, you can make an educated guess by combining their moves per turn with their overall size. You can view a creature's exact move speed in your SotSDex. Melee attacks completely ignore this modifier. * Creatures who use weaponry have to reload as well. Such creatures can have a small chance to drop their weapon on death. Some creatures attack using a noise-like pulse, which almost always damages armour and can cause Stun. * Unlike your little hero, monsters which can open Doors must spend their turn to do so. * Many creatures lose movement speed (on top of accuracy) when they reach Wounded state. Also, Organic and Cyborg creatures die from Lvl. 10 Disease or Radiation Might loss just like you would. * All creatures emit a distinct sound when they detect you, at which point they will attack you anytime you are in view/attack range. They drop this "alerted" state once you've been out of their sensor range for 20 turns. * Some Bots and other "security personel" (Hivers, etc.) may have a chance to drop a Floor Card Key. Such creatures obviously have no issue opening locked doors. Monster tips * Pay attention to how well monsters navigate. Some can't open doors and can be trapped in rooms to preserve ammo/durability. Others can only open doors which were already unlocked. So, careful with those fingers, Arsène Lupin. And think twice before blowing up ammo hogs like Large Proteans. :* In Gold Edition, many monsters will attempt to destroy any closed doors standing between them and you, once they have detected you. * Cyborg creatures combine the best attributes of Organic and Mecha and will give you the most trouble, but the downside is their vulnerability to most Psionics and Status Effect which affect either type of monsters. * Some creatures will seek to ambush you by hiding next to doors. Counter this by strafing and sweeping your line of sight to cover dead angles, '''and shoot ambushers before entering the room. All ranged Security Bots will use this tactic, both defensively and to counter '''your ambushes. * Some creatures are easy to sneak-up on or ignore so long as no nearby noise is produced. Pay attention to the direction un-alerted creatures with limited vision are facing. * Refer to The Pitopedia for specific drop information and odds for creatures that were around before Mindgames. Monster Catalog (Pilgrim expansion) Monster Catalog (Juggernaut expansion) Monster Catalog (Gold expansion) Monster Catalog (Original Game) Creatures that were around in the Original game. Note that many of these have received several important tweaks, which includes different AI behavior, how soon into the game they can spawn, wheter they can spawn in hallways, if they can chase outside of rooms, etc. |}|} |} |}|}|}|}|}|}|} Category:Main Category:Basics